


Hottest Fantasy Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Attraction, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confession, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e23 Ka Hana A Ka Mākua O Ka Hana No Ia A Keiki, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fight/Fighting, Fighting Kink, General, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shirtless, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Adam his dirtiest fantasy about him, & Danny based on what happened with the meeting with the Chinese Mob, What does Adam say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	Hottest Fantasy Around:

*Summary: Steve tells Adam his dirtiest fantasy about him, & Danny based on what happened with the meeting with the Chinese Mob, What does Adam say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying the sex that he was having his fiancé, Adam Noshimuri, when he came home from one of his meetings, & he knew that his lover was horny, Hell, So was he, & as soon as Steve came through the door, Adam pounced on him, & it was on from there, The Former Seal couldn't think of a better way to end the day.

 

As soon as he can make complete sentences, He took in the naked form of his lover, who was ready for action, He basically tossed him on the touch, Adam ripped open his shirt, & roughly undid his pants, exposing him to his leering, & hungry eyes, "Oh, Baby, It looks like you are ready for me". Steve could just nodded, & the former started off with giving him a blowjob, & a handjob, so he could be totally relaxed.

 

They meeting thrust for thrust, & they were working in an rhythm, which was so perfect for them. “God, You feel so good, Baby !”, Adam exclaimed, as they were trying to outdo each other. After awhile, They were spent, & they were talking about their days.

 

“Baby, I have a confession to tell you, I was attracted to Danny, when he was fighting, & shirtless”, he spoke of his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & he was afraid of his reaction. His Fiancé smiled, Cause he loves Steve’s honesty. He said this to him, in response to his confession.

 

“It’s okay, I know it’s okay, I know that you love me, & I think he is hot too,” The Handsome Asian had an evil glint in his eye, “Do you imagine him doing this to you ?”, He tortured each of his nipples, & gave them each a little tug, licked his way to his abs, licking them, & nipping at them, teasing his bellybutton too. “Or this ?”, & he proceeded to suck him off like a pro, as he was doing oral sex on him.

 

He flipped him over, so he could anal, anal fingering, & anal play with some rimming. Steve screamed out so much, as he was denied his orgasm, then orgasmed hard, & multiple ones, while Adam followed him.

 

Soon, They were exhausted, & they held each other, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. Steve was fighting sleep, & said, “I love you, Adam”, “I love you too, This is gonna be the hottest fantasy around for you”, Adam said, as he kissed him, & making a mental note to talk to Danny, the next time he sees him, as he joins his partner in a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
